Midsummer Night's Requiem
by Mezzanottex3
Summary: Who said imprinting was only for mutts? When two vampires mate, their bond is much more potent and dependent. It's either a blessing or a curse... depending on the two that the moon chooses to pair. For Edward and I... well, we don't exactly... get along.
1. Prologue

**Story Title:** Midsummer Night's Requiem

**Chapter:** [Prologue]

**Rating:** M (lemons)

**Other Stuff:** OOC. AU. I only take characters that you have a clear image of in your mind and then... I manipulate them. Much like a toddler plays with play-dough.

_Mutts have their way of imprinting. Vampires have a similar way, called mating... only the bond between vampires is much more potent and volatile than werewolves'. It's both a curse and a blessing... depending on the two that the moon chooses to pair. For Edward and I... well, we don't exactly... get along._

* * *

**Author's Note(s)**

[1.] My mind works in bits and pieces *_munches on wasabi peas_*. That's why I have many unfinished projects rather than a few finished pieces. I am aware of stories I have not updated, do not remind me. Nothing is on haitus... my four-year-old computer now makes the sound of an eighty-year-old chain smoker, which resulted in me purchasing a new laptop. It's coming 2/2, so hold tight, guys. Please enjoy this drabble in the mean time... you guys know I come back with random stuff when I emerge from writer's block. Thank you for all your support.

[2.] Play Assassin's Creed 2.

[3.] Read _1984_ by George Orwell. Damn good book.

[4.] Listen to "Ezio's Family" ... it's from AC2's soundtrack. YouTube it; it's a mixture of instrumentals... very beautiful.

[5.] This was inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare and a little bit of Elemental by TallulahBelle. I'm clearing the air now before someone complains... because I've had to deal with that shit before. No, I did not copy her story... but I adapted a certain element of hers into my own- the whole issue of "imprinting"/"mating". _For the love of god, do not claim plagiarisms, you hypocrites out there._ There are about a thousand stories on FanFiction that have to do with Edward being a player, a sexy dom [my favorite] etc., and I'm sure you've caught that. There is virtually nothing that someone can write that has not been written about before... and new ideas are few and far between especially when you are involved in a community that is dedicated to one book... and I took a concept, not a plot, because I admire it and appreciate it's awesomeness and wish to incorporate it into my own prose. C H I L L. This is for fun, not for money. Many props to TallulahBelle for creating a wonderful story.

You can flame; I have extinguishers at the ready.

* * *

**[**Prologue Beginning**]**  
**[**TIME SKIP - - -**]**  
**[**11:25 P.M. // Wednesday // Mid-Summer**] **

**... I shouldn't have been watching him.** Hunting was always a very private ritual for vampires. It's common to go with your coven if you belong to one, but unless you are mated with a certain vampire, it was unconventional and considered an invasion of privacy to watch another vampire feed. I felt ashamed of myself, and I couldn't even remember a reason that had driven me to the conclusion to follow him out into the forest thirty-five minutes before midnight. I managed to tear my eyes away from him, knowing that I will regret this if he finds me. I silently thank the stars for my vampiric gift of invisibility as my teeth gnaw on my bottom lip and keep my presence unknown to him. My gift allows me to disappear from sight and senses, but I can still be heard if I don't watch my step. Hidden behind some underbrush and trees, I mask my scent from him with the forest at my disposal.

I hear a low snarl erupt within his masculine throat, and my eyes deceive me as I look back at him. His hair is a bronze mess from running through the brush; he's angry— that much can be easily observed from his stance. I know that he's still angry with me and how I blew up at him today at school. You see... we don't exactly... _get along_. And that's putting it mildly.

He stalks the mountain lion; crouching before the pounce. And as I much as I hate him with all of being, I admit that at this moment, in the hunt, he is glorious. Abso_fucking_lutely glorious. My mind was running away with me, and I was beginning to imagine what his torso muscles looked like as they ripped and stretched underneath his shirt. He growled as he leaped for the cat, and it growled viciously back at him. The dance of death began.

He was playing with his cat; that much was apparent, as it would have been dead already if he wasn't. The mountain lion attacked first, clawing at him, and the sound of tearing fabric ripped through the air. I closed my eyes tightly, a strong feeling bubbling up and telling me that I had invaded a private, intimate moment of his. Keeping my eyes closed lasted about as long as the last time I attempted to look away; my eyes were fixated on him before I even thought twice about it. His torso was revealed to me, and I drank in his appearance. I took a short gasp of air and I let out a shaky moan as my cold skin began to feel extremely warm. I saw his ear twitch in the slightest movement; if I had not been a vampire I wouldn't have caught it.

He had heard me, and he was now acknowledging my presence. My invisibility was useless now as I felt myself slip from the hold I had on it. My mind raced with all the reactions he could have at seeing me here, invading his privacy. All the reactions were not... positive. Edward was silent as a cool breeze blew my hair to cover one of my eyes. I didn't move; gauging his reaction before making a move. I felt ashamed of myself.

He lifted himself from the mountain lion, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to remove excess blood, and then his eyes met mine. And suddenly, in that moment, something between us changed. It was as if the brick wall we had built up to ignore each other had been shattered by a wrecking ball. It was as if the rain clouds that had been shrouding us had cleared and the sun was shining through. As if all my hatred for him melted away in this one, single moment. The spot where my heart was located began to throb and yearn as if it was beating again. I watched his throat muscles contract and then expand as if he was having a difficult time fighting for air he didn't need. My vision zoned in on his neck and venom pooled in my mouth. And in that single, fleeting moment, I realized what this humming electric between us was telling me.

_Mine._

The moon had chosen us to pair; and I was now mated with the biggest asshole that has ever roamed the plane. I was shocked when I realized that I wanted my teeth in his neck— I wanted to suck his venom and have it mingle with my own. And as my venom and his danced together through my veins, my venom would leave a mark on his skin... warning other females that he had a mate. That I was his mate; that I would kill for him. I would kill Tanya and Jessica and Lauren and whoever else who tried to steal him away from me.

... and that fact _terrified_ me. I took a step back, pressing an outstretched hand over my heart.

"Isabella—," his voice was rough, as if he was struggling. He took a step towards me warily, arm reached out and eyes smoldering. His voice was like a warm, velvety chocolate coating.

The bond between us... it told me what I had to do with him. I could see the mating bond, as right now it was a almost transparent silvery-white. It wrapped him and and it caressed me. It swirled in a figure eight shape between us, with each of us in a loophole. It was trying to push us towards each other, and I was having a hard time controlling urges I had never felt before. Primal urges.

I frantically looked back at him. This could not be happening— there was just no way! He hated me... and I hated him... and this was all some cruel joke. The silvery glittering bond tugged harder. Edward looked glorious, absolutely glorious. My tongue ran over my front teeth... a nervous habit of mine. In one fluid movement, he reached to me and took my hand in his. Warmth flooded my cold body, and every cell inside me felt alive and wonderful. All my inhibitions disappeared as a shocking sensation swept through my veins and went straight for my stomach. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a desperate, gnawing need to be filled. My eyes never left Edward's, and I watched them transition from golden to pitch black. My mind was racing, and desire flooded my system. His nostrils flared and he took a deep breath— he could smell my desire. It was time to mate. Right now.

He moved my hand that he was holding up to his chest, placing it over his heart. He followed by placing his hand over my heart. He was silently asking me the same question I was pondering about him: _Can you feel this too?_

Our bond tugged at me to make love to him— that was the seal to our pairing. Our acceptance. My mind was at war with my heart. Our connection, a barely visible passionate red color, seared at my skin.

"... I want you to make love to you, my Isabella."

Just a few hours ago, he had called me every curse word ever created. Just a few hours ago, I was a dirty whore that was all talk and no action.

His face leaned down, his lips eager to press into mine... the electricity humming between us in approval... And then I did something very stupid.

I ran.

The electricity between us cackled and burned at me viciously; angry that I was putting distance between my mate and myself. With each frantic step I took, the yearning in my body increased tenfold. My body was protesting my every move, every step and every breath that I didn't share with next to him. I tried focusing on the air whipping at my face and the ground beneath my feet as I ran; I wondered if he could feel the same fire rip between us. I heard it cackle in my ears, and it was chasing my footsteps... very close behind and very hot.

In the distance, I heard tearing, pain-filled growl that echoed and shook the trees. It was Edward. _My_ Edward— and he sounded like he was in terrible pain. My feet stopped beneath me and I fell to my knees. The distance was too much. I couldn't breathe, and I didn't even need air to live. My throat kept choking me as if I swallowed ash. My pain exploded from my heart and shot through my veins. I screwed my eyes shut as I clutched at my stomach and leaned over. The shocking sensation only grew worse when I cried out with my own pleas. I wanted the pain to go away.

A sob broke through my chest as I struggled to exist. I looked up at the moonlight that was shining through the tree tops in the slightest of slivers. It looked so beautiful that I wanted to cry. It may have been because of the pain but... I was going hysterical. I tried standing up with shaky legs, feeling completely vulnerable and sickeningly human again; as if I needed a reminder of that. I felt my chest begin to throb and my throat constrict as I tried with so much effort to raise myself up. I just didn't have enough strength.

I had imprinted on... mated with... whatever you wish to address it as, and it goes as without saying, that he is now my other half. It is an irreversible concept, but did it have to be with the one vampire who hates me for existing? He won't even tell me why he harbors so much hatred for me; in fact, he hasn't given me a reason that explains his hatred for me except for the fact that I apparently repulse him.

_I want to make love to you, my Isabella._

Was that instinct; those words of affection and desperate longing? The way he had looked at me moments ago made me feel beautiful. I haven't felt beautiful in such a long time.

The leaves rustled with his arrival as he stared down at me, breathing heavily through his nostrils. He could smell me; he could smell how ready I was. In his exhale he let out a shaky moan and his fingers reached for his pants. With a single, fluid movement, he tugged his belt off and threw it onto the ground beside him. Moonlight shone on his skin, making him look more handsome than he already was. My fingers itched with the desire to touch him as the bond between us was subtly visible again. This time it wasn't the beautiful white color— it was tinged with swirls of red. Our bond was incredibly hard to see; you really had to focus to view it, and right now it demanded a little too much effort.

My eyes traveled back to him and just in time to see him tear away his pants as if they were offending him. Venom was pooling in my mouth and I couldn't stop it. He hadn't said a word to me yet, and with the electricity that was surely lighting up the both of us, there was no need for words at the moment. I felt myself bite my lower lip as I could now see his very large and waiting erection through his boxers. He smirked crookedly, oozing sexual desire, as he ripped off his boxers in the same manner as he did his pants. My jaw dropped but I very quickly re-hinged it. I swallowed back the ashy feeling in my throat but it kept coming back; the pain in my lower stomach was stronger now, making me throb and moan.

Edward took another deep breath— filling his body with the scent of his mate's arousal— and then he fell to his knees before me, not caring that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. I closed my eyes and leaned forward as a fresh wave of pain rushed through my body. I felt his fingertips trace along my downcast face as he attempted to get my eyes to open. Everywhere he touched erased the pain that existed, and my head lifted up to his level, but my arms were still wrapped around my stomach. He was caressing my face with such love and need that my eyes opened and fixed on his own.

"There you are, beautiful," he said softly and in an uneven breath. He reverently tucked a strand of hair that was in my face to behind my ear.

My own hand reached up and touched his face, tracing his prominent jaw and straight nose. He never removed his eyes from my own, but for a moment, his eyes closed and a gentle growl rumbled from deep within his chest. My mouth tugged up in a small smile, and he opened his eyes again. The intensity reflected my own need. I gasped as my hand dropped from his face and held my stomach. The empty feeling was back.

Edward's brow creased as he pulled my hands from grasping my stomach. He held both of my hands as I felt his body shake gently with a fit of his own pain that he was experiencing. All because we had denied our bond. Well... I had. The moon was angry with us for not accepting fate. My train of thought derailed when Edward pushed me against the forest floor. Hovering on top of me, his hand went to my skirt where he reached under and then upwards and caressed the wetness that was pooling in my panties.

"I'm going to make the pain go away, sweetheart..." He told me, his voice smooth and urgent and desperate. "I'm going to make it all go away, I promise."

-

-

-**_  
_**

_**"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,**_

_**And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind."**_

**[**_To be continued . . ._**]**


	2. Past & Present

**Story Title:** Midsummer Night's Requiem

**Chapter:** [Chapter 1: Past & Present]

**Rating:** M (lemons)

**Other Stuff:** OOC. AU. I only take characters that you have a clear image of in your mind and then... I manipulate them. Much like a toddler plays with play-dough.

_Mutts have their way of imprinting. Vampires have a similar way, called mating... only the bond between vampires is much more potent and volatile than werewolves'. It's both a curse and a blessing... depending on the two that the moon chooses to pair. For Edward and I... well, we don't exactly... get along._

* * *

**Author's Note(s)**

[1.] I speak _broken_ Italian [a.k.a... I can't speak it very well..._ AT ALL_] ... Please let me know if I've screwed something up horribly on the spelling/grammar of it all. Forgive my mistakes.

[2.] February Break. Yes.

[3.] Recieved my new laptop in the mail... finally.

[4.] Listening to:_ Brick by Boring Brick_... Paramour & _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum.

[5.] What are these rumors going around about the "Literate Union"?

Enjoy, loves.

* * *

**[**Chapter One.**]****  
[**_Of all the chapters in one's life, where you begin is just as important as where you end._**]**

**Human, Bella. Act human.**

It was a mantra I repeated every single day. And I _was_ acting human. I looked perfectly human despite the beauty vampirism had given me, the certain grace in my step as I walked, and the outlandish color of my golden eyes.

I worked underneath the car, reaching up to connect two pieces of twisted metal as I contemplated the same thought that I had so many times before. The reason _why_ I was acting human. _You want to be accepted_, my subconscious whispered._ You weren't in your human life, and now you seek it in your vampire life. _Defeated once again by my introverted subconscious, I took a final, contemplative look at the bottom of the car as I slid out from underneath it on the wheeled trolley.

Brushing some hair out of my face, I looked around at the other guys that were working on separate cars around me.

"How ya doing, Bella?" Sam said from across the yard, wiping off a chrome pipe with a clean rag.

I waved and smiled in response. "Doing good. Car's pretty beat up, but nothing I can't handle."

He chuckled, "That's my girl."

I wiped off the smudge from my red tank-top and fastened the black clips of the suspenders a little tighter. This was my work uniform... and I was doing something that I loved to do. That being working on cars. My best friend got me a job here, since his grandfather owns the place and put him in the position of co-manager. I work here every day after school, since my best friend knew that I had nowhere in particular to go. No one in particular to meet up with.

My best friend's name is Jake, and he's a werewolf. I've known him for three years now and he knows that I'm a vampire and he knows all about how my family was killed twenty-six years ago by vampires conspiring against my father.

_There was a full moon outside, and the leaves were orange and yellow and red. Fall was just reaching its peak, and the chill in the air was bringing in winter. My uncle Carlisle was visiting from Italy, and at the time I never questioned why his eyes were the same color as my mother and father's. I always assumed it was genetic... and that I had been given a recessive gene, making my eyes a chocolate brown._

_I remember what my uncle said to me most distinctly; he made me feel beautiful. So much more beautiful than the girls at school who were taller and had better curves and had more boyfriends than shoes in their closets._

_"My my, Bella... how much you've grown!" My uncle said proudly, taking my hands in his. "La mia nipotina... Come è la vita?" _My little niece... how is life treating you?

_I bit my lip and tried to remember my Italian through my middle school and high school, "Mi sei mancato, zio." _I missed you, uncle._ "Sono felice di vederti." _I'm happy to see you.

_My uncle laughed in delight, dropping my hands and smiling. "Oh, Bella... I missed you too."_

_My mother and father smiled proudly, murmuring how I was their little girl._

_Liars._

_Later that night, Carlisle and my "parents" spoke in kitchen as I rested with my dog Nami in the living room. I overheard bits and pieces of the conversation; Carlisle kept saying that tonight Aro's men had bad feelings about me. That he was sent from Italy to protect me, but it was probably just misplaced worry. That I was in good hands here. I feel asleep after that, and when I woke up, my world shattered around me._

I closed my eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of my nose and taking a deep, uneven breath. Remembering that night was not something I longed to do. But once I started, the memories inundated my mind and drowned me underneath.

_"We have to get her out of here! Aro's feelings were correct-"_

_"How did they find her?!"_

_"Carlisle!"_

_When my eyes opened and I could make out what was going on, I saw chaos. My father was speaking low to my mother, and it sounded like it was reassuring her. Carlisle was shaking my shoulder, waking me from sleep._

_"La mia nipotina..." he whispered. "Please, wake up. We have to leave the house for a little while."_

_I sat up, disoriented and confused. "What is it, uncle?"_

_The clock above the fireplace showed 11:43 P.M. It was a time that I would remember for the rest of my life._

_"You have to take her away now, Carlisle!"_

_Carlisle nodded and looked back at me with a gentle smile. "Please, Bella. Come with me quickly."_

_He took my hand and started to lead me towards the back door while my parents followed behind._

_"Mama... what's going on?"_

_I didn't get a response. The back door opened and Carlisle led me out._

_"Papa?!" I said a little louder, terrified._

_I could not wrench myself from my uncle's grip. Something was very wrong, I may have been naive but I knew something was being kept from me. And I wanted to know before I was forced to do anything._

_"Wait!" My mother said softly. Carlisle turned back to look at her, and she was in front of me in a second, her arms embracing me._

_"I love you, little one. I know you are confused right now but you are in danger here. We thought you were safe... we were so wrong."_

_My blood ran cold. I was in danger?_

_"... your father and I are staying behind to keep you safe. I want you to listen to everything your uncle tells you, do you understand me?"_

_I nodded as she let go of me. My body was on auto-pilot._

_My dad embraced me next. "The little girl I never had... I love you so much. Be safe, please."_

_"I don't want to leave you!" I shouted, as Carlisle held me away from my mom and dad. "Uncle, let me go!"_

_"We have to go. They're getting closer."_

_"Yes." My mother sighed, looking up at the moon. "Quickly now. Take her."_

_"Mama! I will see you again?!"_

_Carlisle swung me into his arms and whispered, "Close your eyes, la mia nipotina."_

_I didn't. My mother whispered, "Listen to your uncle, Isabella!"_

_I closed my eyes. I felt wind._

I grabbed a wrench from the tool cart and moved towards the tires. At a human pace I started to disconnect the tire from the car at a force a little too strong.

_"Damn it..." I heard my uncle murmur. "They caught up to us."_

_I didn't answer._

_When the wind stopped, I looked up at him and he stood me up on my two feet. We were in thick forest now, and I was shaking and crying. I had so many unanswered questions._

_"Stay behind me, Bella. Do not move from there."_

_I did as he said._

_Two vampires appeared, each with glittering red eyes._

_"The girl..." One hissed. "Her blood is mine."_

_"You know who she is!" My uncle hissed and snapped. "Aro will destroy you!"_

_"I know damn well who she is. She has Aro's blood running through her veins... and I want it. If he knew she was in danger, why didn't he send his guards?" he mocked, although his face held the answer.  
_

_Carlisle snarled in response._

_"I'll tell you why, brother," the other vampire hissed. "It's because of Luce's talent." He turned to Carlisle with a smirk, "Luce has the capabilities of deception. Making others second guess themselves... make them unsure of their predictions. Aro had no idea that we were going to attack his daughter... without Luce, his companions would have surely envisioned this. Instead of seeing his daughter in danger, he simply had a bad feeling. Instead of sending an army, he sends a concerned family member, is that it? Hahahaha! And a family member who feeds off of animal blood, no less!"_

_"You won't touch her!"_

_In the distance, the sound of a woman screaming echoed through the trees. My eyes widened and my legs moved involuntarily._

_"Mama!" I moved forward._

_"No, Isabella!" Carlisle launched himself at me, but it was too late._

_The other two vampires were too fast. Too strong. Carlisle protected me from the first one, but the second one jumped at me. I screamed and tried to step back. I was not fast enough. We were outnumbered, and I was going to die.  
_

_I wanted so badly to disappear._

_"Isabella Volturi," the vampire hissed at me, his teeth grazing my neck. "It will be a pleasure."_

_"Bella!" Carlisle shouted, looking towards me and shoving the vampire attacking him away. It was not fast enough.  
_

_The vampire bit into my flesh and I screamed._

_It became a slow-motion movie. I saw Carlisle rip the head of the vampire he was fighting. He launched himself at the vampire attached to my neck and I cried in pain as he disconnected from me. Bringing my hand up to my neck, I collapsed onto the ground and blood poured from me._

_"La mia nipotina!" His voice was broken and desperate.  
_

_I could hear Carlisle shouting to me, but my vision was blurring as pain wrapped me in her cold embrace. I heard ripping and tearing and then smelled ash in the air. It was a matter of minutes that Carlisle was hovering above me._

_"He didn't release venom into your bloodstream..." Carlisle whispered in amazement._

_"Vampires," I choked out. "You're... a vampire... one of... them..."_

_"Bella-"_

_"I want... mama..." I whispered. "Where..."_

_"Oh, Bella..." Carlisle whispered. "I'm sorry we've hidden this from you for so long... I'm sorry you... had to find out like this... but you must live. I cannot let Aro lose his daughter. I cannot lose my niece. Perdonami. I will explain everything when you awaken, I promise. Perdonami... Perdonami..." he repeated._

_Forgive me, he had said._

_And then Carlisle was on the wound on my neck, spreading his own venom through my body. Killing me. Saving me._

_I would forgive him._

_Because he saved my life._

I tied my hair back in a high pony-tail and sighed as I looked up at the ceiling of the garage. I hadn't seen Carlisle in a long time. After I was changed, he taught me how to suppress the blood lust for years. And when I turned thirty, an extremely young age for a vampire (I was still a newborn, Carlisle had said), he took me to visit my father.

My real father. Aro Volturi.

The technicalities of mating vampires is difficult to explain. I learned that many years ago my father and my mother were mated, and by some phenomena she became pregnant with his child. It was later determined that she had brought a gift with her into her vampire life: a living womb. She had the capabilities to bear a child, and I was that miracle baby. I was born as a human; father says that it was a recessive gene... and that it is good I was not born a vampire, for a vampire baby is not looked upon with admiring eyes. My mother died after she gave birth to me... Those with her during my birth said that she gave me all the life she had inside of her so that I could live. My father said her last words were, "_Isabella... My beautiful Isabella..._" And that's how I got my name.

My father did not want a newborn baby to live amongst all the vampires... there were many vampires that entered and exited the city each day, some visitors that he could not trust. He could not constantly keep me in his sight, and he didn't trust anyone else to... well, except for one person. He loved me very much... so when I turned two-years-old, and Carlisle, my uncle, was high in Volturi ranks both as a vampire and as an ally, he offered to take me to the United States where he knew a mated vampire couple that had always wanted a child. That they could raise me there. After two attempts on my life by various vampires, Aro agreed, putting his full trust in Carlisle and his judgement.

He told me it broke his heart to see me leave. And when he received pictures and letters about how happy I was as a human, he ordered my knowing of vampires existing to never happen. For eighteen years, I was in the dark. For eighteen years, he did not see my death approaching.

When we were reunited, I knew he was my father from the moment I saw him. I could feel the connection. I could see the resemblance. I stayed for years with him, even after Carlisle left to go back to the United States. Being with my father ... I found that I wanted to experience life more before I officially joined his ranks as heir to the Volturi throne. I wanted to human for a little while longer.

My father had said to me: _"My darling, humanity is something you cannot regain, only experience. After you experience what you wish to experience, please come back to me. We have so much to catch up on."_

So that's what brings me here. Miles from where I belong, in a car garage, doing what I love to do. My dad had an extravagant house built far back in the woods, and he gave me a hefty bank account. I told him I wanted to earn my own money, but he told me that this money was something I earned just by living. When he looked at me with such adoration and longing I could not deny him. If this made him happy, I would accept his help.

I heard a car roll up on the gravel outside, and I knew Jake was back from picking up Chinese for the guys. I shot a glance at the clock and saw that it was 9:34 P.M.

Jake walked into the garage and the guys whooped in delight. I smiled at Jake and he smirked back as he called everyone losers and to help him with all the bags of food or they weren't eating. The pack ran outside quickly to bring the bags into the house a ways behind the shop.

"How are you, doll?" He said softly, walking over and taking the wrench from my hands. I hadn't realized I was gripping it so hard. It was dented and twisted. I looked at it in horror and sighed.

"I- I can fix it. I promise."

_Don't send me away._ I had a really hard time keeping friends. In my human life and in my vampire life.

"Doll, you act as if you make one wrong step that I'll kick you out. _Please_ stop thinking that. I _want_ you here. Believe me. Even though you smell like a cupcake factory exploded."

I smiled and he took my hand, erasing my insecurities. At least, for the time being. Leading me outside, I filled my senses with fresh air and smiled. I felt Jake's eyes on me and I turned to him and smiled.

"You've been cooped up all day in a garage filled with car fumes and the smell of six werewolves. You haven't said more than two words to anyone... so what's wrong?"

Can't get anything passed Jake.

"Today's _the day_," I said softly. "Today's the day I was changed."

_The day my adoptive parents were killed protecting me. The day Carlisle saved me._

Jake, being my optimistic better half, smiled widely. "How come you never mentioned this before?... So it's like your second birthday, right?!"

I sighed and shrugged, "Sort of?"

"That's awesome! Come inside with the guys, we'll celebrate!"

I shook my head and laughed meekly. "And what? Eat some of that horrible food you dogs call _delicious_? I don't think so." I joked, but it wasn't really funny. "I'm just going to head home... and pick up something along the way... perhaps a wolf?"

Jake's eyebrows shot up and he growled, "You'd better not."

I licked my lips, "I don't know... We'll see what the forest is offering tonight."

"You make it sound like the specials at a restaurant."

I chuckled and kissed Jake on the cheek. "You're funny. Now I know why I call you my friend."

I felt Jake's skin heat up underneath my touch and I smirked as I waved to him, distancing myself from his stinky wolf smell. What? I love him but he reeks.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school?" He called.

I shook my head, "I'll pick _you_ up. Wait till you see what my daddy sent for my 'second birthday'!" I sounded like a giggling five-year-old.

Jake's eyes sparkled with excitement. _"Daddy?_ As in the leader of the bloodsuckers? The super rich one who sends you all the fancy cars?"

"Yes, Jake."

Jake laughed and nodded, but his expression cleared and he looked at me with seriousness. He must of heard something in my voice, "Bella... are you sure you're alright? If something is bothering you, you can tell me. You know that."

I smiled, "Who else would I tell?"

And with that I shot off into the night. My "second birthday" was not something I looked forward to every year. The death of my foster parents was burned into my memory, and the pain of my transformation still haunts me today.

-::-

The next day, I picked Jake up in what my dad sent over from Italy. A _Bugatti Veyron_. My baby is the fastest legal car on the market today. It can go from zero to sixty in 2.6 seconds with a max speed of over two-hundred-and-fifty mph. I like cars and speed. A lot. The only downside of driving my baby to school is that everyone stared and hovered, and it wasn't something I exactly idealized... yet it was something I just had to risk. Slow cars make me angry. And sad. And frustrated.

Jake's eyes were as wide as saucers the entire way to school, and he kept mumbling how this was so much cooler than his Rabbit. I agreed and he glared at me. When I pulled into the FHS parking lot, I saw a car I didn't recognize in my parking spot. A stupid little Volvo. I pulled up next to the Volvo, which put the poor thing to shame. I heard the students outside gasp in awe and try to gaze into the dark windows, creating a small crowd.

I sighed and moved to open the door. Jake stopped me.

"I haven 't seen this car in the lot before..." Jake mumbled. Mid-breath, his posture became rigid.

"Jake?" I asked warily. "Are you..."

"_Bloodsuckers_. Did you invite _more_ bloodsuckers to Forks High? Because there is one next to us. In that Volvo."

My eyes widened. More of my kind _here_? I was excited.

"I didn't invite anyone! This is so exciting-" I swung open the door of my car.

"I'll say..." Jake hissed, getting out after me.

"Bella, this is your new car?!" I heard my name being said from half of the crowd. "What kind of car is this? It's amazing!"

"It's a-" I began.

"_Bugatti Veyron_," a velvety voice finished for me.

The crowd cleared a path for the voice, and I saw the most beautiful being on this planet leaning with his arms crossed against the black Volvo. His eyes were golden and his hair was copper and I almost fell over when he spoke.

He was a vampire. And there was no mark on his neck. He did not have a mate. Heavens.

"Beautiful piece of machinery," he said walking up and trailing his fingers over the paint. "... and it's the _Sang Noir_ version... directly translating to '_black blood_'... commonly adapted to mean '_dark blooded_'... interesting. Hmm... raw carbon fibre panels... blacked-out headlamps," he was stalking around the car, towards Jake and I. Jake stood protectively at my side, building a growl at his advances. "Aluminum trim for the grille and side mirrors... and exclusive orange interior. A special edition car, made in honor of Halloween..." With a sharp whistle, he stopped about two feet from me. "The production run was fifteen vehicles. This car is _very_ rare and _very_ expensive." His eyes locked with mine as his lips turned up in a smirk. "Which means you're either you're extremely lucky or a spoiled brat who gets everything she wants."

I didn't know what to say at his rudeness. I definitely didn't expect such a harsh hello from such a beautiful creature that I was so excited to meet. I haven't met any vampires who fed off of animals like I did. Besides... well, Carlisle. When he taught me to suppress bloodlust for humans, I was struck with a sense of morality. My foster parents were willing to give up human blood so that they could raise me. I could give up human blood to honor their memory.

"Excuse you?" Jake growled.

"A little of both, eh?" the vampire snickered. "And who are you? Her personal servant?"

"You better watch yourself," Jake hissed.

"Or what?" The bronze-haired vampire laughed. "The big bad wolf will come after me?"

The crowd chuckled around us, and the girls swooned, flocking towards the stupid, bronze-haired jerk. This, I could not take. He could insult me all he wanted, but not my best friend. My protectiveness over Jake flared up and I stepped forward.

"Listen very carefully, _stronzo_. You don't know who you are messing with," I pointed my finger at him, tapping at his chest. He didn't flinch. "My friend and I did _absolutely nothing_ to insult you, therefore we deserve _none_ of what you are throwing at us right now. Now back the _hell off_ before I..." I was never very good with threats. "I... make you regret it!" ... Nice one, Bella. He's scared now.

He was oblivious to my threat. "Italian chick, huh? I thought I could recognize your accent."

So what. I had a little bit of an Italian accent. I liked it.

"I warned you," I replied calmly, shrugging and running a hand through my hair and tearing my eyes away from him. I felt such a strong connection with him though I just met him.

"Tu non mi fai paura," he said smoothly. _You don't scare me._

I glared at him as he tapped my car and then glanced back at me. "The last thing I need is to be threatened by a daddy's girl who has had nothing less than excellence her entire... _life_." He paused for a moment at that last word. "If you're looking to impress people with money because you have a deflated, uninteresting personality, then you may have fooled some people but you cannot fool me."

_Stand up for yourself, Bella. You cannot let him talk to you this way._

"You don't even _know_ me, so _don't you dare_ judge me! Is jealousy the reason for your insolence?! This car was a gift, I never _asked_ for it-"

"... but you never said no, either. You're trying to show off to a town that is hardly on maps. I can tell that much. And jealousy?" He hissed at me. "Don't make me laugh. You have _nothing_ I want."

His words were sinking in.

_My Italian-designer clothing.  
My car garage.  
My extravagant house._

It was selfish of me to show off... but I hadn't meant to. I didn't realize I was doing it... I'm not like that. I am just proud of where I come from. I am proud of my father. He gives me all these things because he can't be with me now. He's showing his love in the only way he knows how to. I looked around and saw everyone glaring at me- I had no friends with this crowd. I had a hard time making friends, and because of that, they alienated me. The bronze-haired vampire just gave them more reason to. I felt my bottom lip tremble, although tears would never come.

I looked up at the ignorant vampire before me and opened my mouth to say something, God knows what in the world I was going to stammer, but his expression caught me off-guard. He was staring at my bottom lip that was pulled between my teeth. His expression was almost pained. The exchange lasted for about three seconds before Jake started.

"_That's IT_! Say one more word to insult her and I'll rip off your pretty little head and light it on fire," Jake barked, standing in front of me. My hero in shining armor.

_"Freak,"_ someone hissed to my left.  
_  
"What kind of threat is that..."_ another laughed.

_What a fucking glorious morning._

My chest started to ache. I reached up and put my hand over my heart, clutching at the clothing there. A pit was forming; some strange reaction to the vampire's words... they were inflicting harm upon me when they shouldn't be. I had no connection with him- we met only five minutes ago- so why do I feel as if my best friend just revealed my insecurities to the world? I wanted to disappear, as I have so many times before... I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the here and now.

"You don't scare me, either," the vampire said, standing up to Jake.

"Then, here at Forks High, we're going to have an issue." And then Jake's fist made contact with the side of Edward's face. He made no move to stop it, and my heart lurched in my chest.

_"No, Jake!"_

A crack was heard, and Edward pulled off a human image; taking two stumbling steps back and holding his cheek. It was clear that the crack came from Jacob's hand, however. Jake did not flinch- instead he kept his fist balled and raised both of his hands- ready to attack again.

By now, a bigger crowd was gathering. I began to wonder how long it would take before the principal came out and found us brawling in the parking lot.

_"Edward!"_ a voice called.

My head snapped to the right and I watched four people approach. The one that shouted was the smallest one, a female with short, spiky hair. Following her closely behind was a man with curly blonde hair, and behind him was another guy who could have been a football player- he was huge. Closely in tow came the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had blonde hair and perfect features. I tried not to be jealous, but when perfection laughs at you, it's hard not to scowl. One more thing. They were all vampires with golden eyes. All four of them were paired... the mark on their necks told me so. I was excited to meet them all but when I saw them stand on the side of the velvety-voiced, copper-haired vampire, my excitement deflated.

"Is there an issue here?" The biggest of all of them asked, looking towards me.

"No issue," a voice behind me replied smoothly. I turned around, and saw that Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, and Seth had approached, backing us up. Uh-oh. There _really_ _was_ going to be a brawl in the parking lot.

The one named Edward scrunched his nose. "Unless Jake wants to continue this somewhere else?"

_"No!"_ I hissed. "That's enough. Both of you." I glared at Edward, "You... _Vaffanculo!_" _Fuck off!_

I turned back to Jake. "And you just... calm down. _Please._ I'm alright. But your hand..." I picked up Jake's hand and examined the sprain in his two front knuckles. Edward chuckled and Jake glared at him, pulling his fist from me.

"I'm fine... I'll just shake it off."

_"I'll say,"_ Edward guffawed.

"Edward," the short, spiky-haired vampire hissed. "This is _the girl_ I was speaking to you about- Why are you being so rude?"

Edward shrugged and glared at me, spitting out _"Mi dispiace."_ _I'm sorry._ He clearly didn't mean it, merely placating the other vampire. She didn't believe him either, and glared up at him.

I turned my back from them, facing Jake. "Let's just get to class..."

Jake's nostrils flared and he didn't move, his glare hard and stony towards the vampires.

"Jake, come on bro," Seth said. "They're not worth your trouble. Walk Bella to class..."

Jake turned to me and nodded once, and put his arm around me as we turned to go to the school.

"Wait, Bella!" the girl with spiky hair called. Jake tensed. I kept walking.

_"Please!"_ she shouted.

I turned my head. "Edward is just cranky this morning, forgive him please! He's not this disrespectful to people he meets, I promise. My name's Alice, by the way!"

"I'm Emmett!" the biggest one shouted, waving. I almost smiled.

Yet I didn't respond to either of them, but nodded and turned to walk towards the steps leading up to the building.

"_Arrivederci, brutta!_" Edward called. _See you later, ugly._

_"Edward!"_ Alice hissed, followed by a sharp smack. "What did I fucking tell you?! Be nice to her! She didn't do anything to you!"

"Come on now, Edward... _seriously..._" the blonde haired guy grumbled.

"What did he say, Bella?" Jake said, his voice very restrained. His grip around me tightened.

"Nothing, Jake. _Please._" I begged.

And I thought we were in the clear until Edward opened his beautiful mouth again.

"I don't get a goodbye, _brutta_?" Edward called to me.

Pent up with anger, I swung around- probably faster than I should've done in public, and shouted, "_Ciao, testa di cazzo_!" _Bye, dickhead!_ And then I gave him the middle finger.

Edward's eyes widened and jaw opened slightly, but I turned back around to continue walking before he could react. The students left lingering around the new vampires started to laugh.

"What did you say?" Jake smirked down at me.

I shrugged innocently and Jake's posture became more relaxed and he laughed.

"That's my girl."

-

-

-

**[**_To be continued . . ._**]**


	3. Enigma

**Story Title:** Midsummer Night's Requiem

**Chapter:** [Chapter 2: Enigma]

**Rating:** M (lemons)

**Other Stuff:** OOC. AU. I only take characters that you have a clear image of in your mind and then... I manipulate them. Much like a toddler plays with play-dough.

_Mutts have their way of imprinting. Vampires have a similar way, called mating... only the bond between vampires is much more potent and volatile than werewolves'. It's both a curse and a blessing... depending on the two that the moon chooses to pair. For Edward and I... well, we don't exactly... get along._

* * *

**Author's Note(s)**

Listening to: _Blah Blah Blah_ by KE$HA.  
Mood: Content.

[1.] This chapter is dedicated to my Fanfiction love, _Tainted Grace_, to whom I owe the Italian in this chapter. She's like... my awesome Italian beta :D!

[2.] Many great authors and stories have fallen victim to the Literate Union's advances. I'm trying to take necessary precautions in case I get targeted as well. I have recently made a _LIVEJOURNAL_ and am awaiting acceptance from _TWILIGHTED_ (which, by the way, is confusing as hell... and the text makes my eyes hurt). I also have a new _TWITTER_ acccount. On all three accounts, I am listed as Mezzanottex3. Look me up... add me... whatever it's called... Haha. *IF YOU ARE BUNKERING DOWN FOR THE LITERATE UNION AS WELL, LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING.... please? Haha.*

[3.] Does anyone follow Naruto manga? Sasuke makes me want to cry :'(...

Enjoy, loves.

* * *

**[**Chapter Two.**]  
[**E·nig·ma : a puzzling or inexplicable occurrence or situation**]**

**_"Have you seen the new kids?"_ Jessica whispered in the back of the room to her long-time best friend, Lauren.**

I lowered my head a little and feigned interest in what Mr. Quinn was talking about. Jessica and Lauren gossiped quite frequently; I'm unaware if Mr. Quinn hears it or not, but I am a hair away from turning around and telling them to shut the hell up. Is this the punishment I get for wanting to be humble and accepting one regular, non-advanced course? Last year I was the only person in FHS to enter all the advance courses offered in one year. Apparently that was a big no-no, and the populous of the school thought I was a stuck-up.

_"I haven't yet, but I hear there are three new guys and two new girls... and that the guys are really hot," _Lauren giggled back.

I was beginning to tap my pencil's eraser against a piece of paper that I was scribbling on, doing my best to block out the chatting couple. I did not want to hear about the new vampires in town. Especially the one with the bronze hair.

_"They are all absolutely gorgeous, Lauren..."_ Jessica purred. _"The guys' names are Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. The girls are Alice and Rosalie. All of them have been adopted by a doctor and his wife that just moved into Forks. Apparently they moved into a house a few miles out of town..."_

The tapping of my pencil was growing progressively louder as I found myself annoyed at my own inability to tune out the humans. Something made me unable to divert my attention. And a voice in the back of my mind was telling me why while I was reluctant to accept it.

_"... Rosalie and Emmett are brother and sister; so are Alice and Jasper. Edward is like the black sheep- I don't have a lot on him except that he kept his original name, Masen, rather than taking on the last name of his foster parents, which is Cullen... I got as much as I could from Mrs. Cope in the front office... and from what we saw this morning in the parking lot..." _I could feel her gaze at my back._ "He's incredibly sexy and he speaks Italian... while being dark and defiant at the same time. I really hope I have a class with him..."_

The pencil I was tapping against my desk splintered unevenly and snapped into two pieces. I looked around in horror to see if anyone had witnessed it and to my right a boy named Adam had wide eyes and a scared expression on his face.

"It's a cheaply-made pencil," I whispered to him quickly.

His eyes drifted back to the pencil pieces and he nodded slowly before turning around. _Great_, I thought to myself. _Another person I scared off._

The damn bell rang five minutes later and I was happy to get the hell out of the classroom and to my locker where I met Jake after first period every school day. He had beat me to it this morning, my locker already open for me. When I got over to him, he was leaning on a locker next to mine, glaring at the wall across from us. I decided to speak first.

"Thanks for opening my locker," I said, taking my notebook and textbook out for APILC. Advanced Placement Italian Language and Culture; one of my favorite classes, naturally. I placed them inside my book bag and then put my bag on the floor of the hallway to reach inside my locker and grab a pen since my pencil... died... last period. I thought of Adam's horrified gaze and sighed.

"No problem," he said tersely. "Have you run into the other vampires in any of your classes yet?"

"I haven't yet, meno male." _Thank goodness._

Jake looked to me and raised a brow, "I don't speak Italian, doll."

I laughed and closed my locker. "Sorry, Jake. It's a habit, you know that. And it's never bothered you before, either... which means something is wrong."

Jake looked over to me and his eyes fixated on mine for what seemed like forever. Something was seriously bothering him since the altercation in the parking lot. And it had something to do with me speaking Italian. I made a mental note to refrain on the Italian when I was around him now. Silence lingered between us, and the question I hadn't asked remained. _What's wrong, Jake?_

Jake took a deep breath and sighed, his tense posture becoming a little less rigid. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just... the arrival of the vampires this morning that has me _a bit_... unhappy. I don't mean to take it out on you. I had to sit throughout last period with the asshole from the parking lot."

"Edward?" I squeaked. "Please just avoid him, Jake... seriously, I... I don't want you to get hurt." My eyes looked to his hand.

Jake scowled at me and turned to face me fully, "Are underestimating me _already_ because there are other vampires in school? Bella, if I had lost control this morning I would've killed him. I promise you I would have ripped him into _a million fucking pieces_. I am not the one who would have gotten hurt-" He brought up his fist and clenched his fingers, showing me that his sprained knuckles had already healed. "I held back _for you_. Remember that."

There was something about his tone of voice that seriously upset me. He sounded so defensive that I began to seriously wonder what was bothering him... I had picked up that it deeper than just the arrival of the vampires this morning, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

I reached out and gripped the fist that Jake had hurt this morning when he punched Edward. Holding it in both of my hands I looked up into his eyes, "Jake... what is bothering you... _honestly_?"

Jake's eyes looked at my hands holding his own and his hard expression softened. He took a deep breath, as he had before, and put his free hand over my hands. "I'm sorry, doll. Really. I... I guess I'm just kind of jealous. I... I think now that you have more of... you know, _your own kind_ here... that you'll hang out with them more than the wolves." He finished with his eyes looking everywhere but mine, while dropping his hands away and into his jean pockets. He was blushing and he was embarrassed and it had taken a lot for him to admit it. It warmed me that he trusted me enough to confess his feelings to me.

"Jacob Black, _don't you dare_ accuse me of treason," I put my hands on my hips dramatically. "You know what side I'm going to remain on. I would never switch over." And then I got what I was aiming for; a smile from him.

The warning bell rang and I smiled and pulled my book bag over my right shoulder. "I have to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch!" I turned around and walked briskly down the hallway before he could respond.

I put myself in an Italian mindset as I walked towards my classroom. In AP Italian, you are not allowed to speak in English; it was something I found very relaxing. When I walked into advanced Italian however, I went to take my seat only to find that it was otherwise occupied by one of the newest students at Forks High.

"Mannaggia!" _For goodness sake!_ I hissed under my breath and tightened my grip on my backpack while glaring in his direction. I caught glimpses of bronze hair every now and then, but he was surrounded by the girls of my class.

"Ciao, bella..." I heard him say in a soft voice.

I looked over to him in alarm, to see if he was addressing me. The throngs of women around him opened for a moment and I saw that he was talking to Stacy, the girl with blonde hair that sat in the desk in front of him. He had a lock of her blonde hair entwined between two of his fingers.

He was most definitely _not_ talking to me.

"Ci vediamo dopo scuola?" _Want to meet after school?_ he asked her.

"Sì!" _Yes!_ Stacy nodded quickly. "Dove?" _Where?_

I saw Edward smirk as he handed her his phone, "Dammi il tuo numero. Ti chiamerò." _Give me your number. I'll call you._

Stacy giggled before grabbing his phone and accessing his address book.

"Quanti anni hai?" _How old are you? _one of the girls asked.

I heard him chuckle before saying, "Ho diciassette anni." _I'm seventeen.  
_  
_How long have you been seventeen?_ I thought bitterly, before gaining enough courage to bring myself to face him.

I pushed through the girls around him and glared at him. His eyes met mine and he smirked, "Ciao, brutta! Sei in questa classe?" _Hello, ugly. You're in this class?_

"Stammi a sentire figlio di puttana, sei nel mio posto. Muoviti!" I hissed low, aware that the teacher had walked in. _Listen carefully, sonofabitch, you are in my seat... Move!_

Edward's surprised expression changed from entertained to agitated. He was about to open his mouth to say something witty in response, but the final bell rang and my teacher, Mrs. Cucina, addressed the class.

"Sedetevi tutti quanti." _Everyone take a seat!_

I crossed my arms defiantly and took the seat in the back, Edward shook his head at my dramatic exit and whispered, "Vedrai." _You'll see._

"Abbiamo un nuovo studente nella nostra classe," _We have a new student in our class_, Mrs. Cucina announced, _absofuckinglutely_ glowing in Edward's direction. I scowled. "Si prega di lasciarlo stare dove vuole." _Please let him sit where he wants to._

_"Leccaculo,"_ I hissed under my breath in his direction.

Edward turned to me and winked.

_Kiss ass._

Yet one thought remained. How did he know what the teacher was going to say before she said it?

-::-

I am not having a good day. The last three classes I had were with the king of _stronzi_ himself, and in every single one he would find a new way to annoy me. I honestly had no idea I could be angered in so many different ways. In Italian he stole my seat, in Math he stole my favorite pen when he raised his hand and said he lost his own; my teacher made me give him mine, and in Chemistry he "accidently" spilled a beaker of water in my direction.

And finally, it was time for lunch. I walked into lunch with Jake at my side and I grabbed a tray from the stack at the beginning of the line. Taking a deep breath, I was hyper-aware of the human blood surrounding me. The irony of "lunch time" always struck me as a funny aspect. All the humans in the room could die in less than thirty seconds if I so wished. I was very hungry for reasons I couldn't exactly origin; I had just fed last night. The human in front of me was particularly close... I could hear his blood pulsing behind the skin of his neck. I swallowed the venom that collected in my mouth, reminding me that I was going against instinct to be here. The human in front of me turned around and I saw that it was Adam. Adam's eyes widened when he realized it was me and he walked closer to the person in front of him on line. I think he is genuinely afraid of me now. _So if I drained him he wouldn't feel fear anymore_, the voice in the back of my head got stronger. I could practically _feel_ Adam's pulse.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, gripping the plastic lunch tray. Flashes of my foster parents went through my mind, and then Carlisle's voice unearthed itself from when he restrained me from making humans a meal:

_"Remember your parents. Remember how they sacrificed human blood because they wanted a little girl to raise as their own. If they had not adopted you, the threat of the vampires in Volterra might have killed you. It is your parents to whom you owe your existance. Honor their memory by sacrificing what they did... Make them proud of their little girl, Bella."  
_  
I had successfully made it through the hardest point of the bloodlust when I was next in line to order food. I leaned back to Jake, "What do you want for lunch?" I asked him, as we had been silent since we walked in.

"Get me... the burger and fries," he replied.

I complied and got him what he wanted, and he got the same thing on his own tray. We were the first ones to arrive at our table, and Jake smiled at me before taking a monster bite out of the burger. He was already looking towards the burger on my tray; it was for him anyway. We had a system going- since he can eat a lot- and when I say a lot I mean he could seriously devour food- I maintained my veneer of humanity by ordering food and he benefited from it by eating a double order of lunch.

I put my elbow on the table and then moved my arm up so that my head could rest on my hand. Brushing my hand through my hair, I watched Jake's food disappear.

"You're going to finish all of that before the others even get to sit down, _porko_." I teased.

Jake shot me a look as he gulped down some soda.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I forgot. No Italian."

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He started to laugh. "You should've seen the look on your face," he snickered. "It's not that I disdain Italian, it's just most times I have no idea what you're saying to me... but that time it was close enough to English that I picked it up. _Porko_ is pig isn't it?" He deadpanned.

I nodded laughed, "So you don't mind if I speak Italian?"

"Not at all. Please just forget my outburst this morning... I was still angry from the parking lot and the period before with Masen. I actually think it's incredibly sexy when you speak Ita-"

"What's incredibly sexy?" Sam asked as he sat down to my left with a tray of food.

"Nothing," Jake said quickly, his eyes telling me not to say a word.

Still slightly baffled at how open and honest Jake was being with me today, I didn't do anything except stare at the table top in front of me. I come to the realization on how great a friend Jake really is to me, and how I would do anything to keep him with me forever.

"Hey, Bella..." Sam said, snapping his fingers in front of me. "You alright?"

I looked to him and smiled innocently, sitting up straight and shaking my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your eyes," Jake said, halfway through his second burger. "They're pitch black."

"You're... hungry?" Sam asked.

The flame I suppressed moments ago in my throat flared again, but I managed to control it. "Starving," I replied in a hoarse whisper. "Which I don't understand, since I fed last night..."

"Maybe you didn't eat enough? Maybe the _porko_ over here is setting a good example for you?" Jake laughed as he followed his burger down with fries.

"I don't know... it's strange," I admitted. "I don't think I've been as thirsty as this since I was first changed..."

"Are you going to leave school?" Sam asked in a concerned, fatherly reproach. Jake looked up from his food to see my response. I mulled it over in my mind. It would be smart thing to do.

"You didn't abandon us yet, huh?" I heard Paul laugh as he approached with Seth, Quil, and Embry.

I shot a glance at Sam, silently apologizing for the unanswered question, before sticking my tongue out at Paul. "Why do you guys keep thinking that I'm going to abandon you?"

"It's only natural," Embry reasoned. "You know, to stick with your own kind. You don't see werewolves mingling with the humans... or vampires talking with the humans-"

As he spoke, I looked behind him to see Edward Masen himself walk in with Jessica latched onto his arm. He looked around the entirety of the cafeteria and seemed un-amused as Jess pulled him to the lunch table filled with her friends. By this time, the entire pack was watching Edward carefully; some growling louder than others.

"Well... maybe except for Masen..." Embry sighed before taking a seat with Seth and Paul. I heard Seth laugh before things settled down and I took my eyes away from Edward.

A little while later, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice walked into the cafeteria. After they got lunch, they walked towards an empty table. The shortest one, Alice, turned to our table as she walked by and she smiled at me before continuing. I couldn't help but notice the scowl she projected in Edward's direction.

I had so many questions. I wanted to ask Alice why Edward was such a jerk. I wanted to ask why they rejected human blood and fed on animal blood like I did. I wanted to ask...

"Are you free after school?" I heard Jessica ask.

There was a short pause before the response.

"For _you_," Edward's reply came, smooth and silky. Although I noticed it had a bit of an edge to it... more than it did this morning.

I was disgusted with the infatuation I had toward the vampire. I was even more disgusted with the way he treated the human women. Hadn't he promised Stacy from my Italian class a date after school? How many others was he promising himself off to? How many dates would he actually show up for?

I looked towards his table again, and a gap between Mike and Eric appeared, allowing me to see Edward. Jessica was talking animatedly to Lauren beside her while Edward glared at the table in front of him. A breath I was unaware that I was holding rushed out of me at the fierceness of his expression. As if he could feel me looking at him, he looked up from the table and directly at me, his angry, abysmal black eyes mirroring my own.

-

-

-

**[**_To be continued . . ._**]**


	4. Treason

**Story Title:** Midsummer Night's Requiem

**Chapter:** [Chapter 3: Treason]

**Rating:** M (lemons)

**Other Stuff:** OOC. AU. I only take characters that you have a clear image of in your mind and then... I manipulate them. Much like a toddler plays with play-dough.

_Mutts have their way of imprinting. Vampires have a similar way, called mating... only the bond between vampires is much more potent and volatile than werewolves'. It's both a curse and a blessing... depending on the two that the moon chooses to pair. For Edward and I... well, we don't exactly... get along._

* * *

**Author's Note(s)**

Listening to: _Flowers for a Ghost_ by Thriving Ivory.  
Mood: Rushed & Relieved.

[1.] Hello everyone! Quick update, eh? This is my last day of Winter Break. Tomorrow I return to school... and tonight I face the rigorous amount of work that I neglected until last minute. Sigh.

[2.] _**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT_ (kind of...?): Sam is _a lot younger_ than his movie version in this story. The entire pack is in Forks High. Grade wise, Sam is a senior (12th grade). For the rest of the pack, Seth is a sophmore (10th grade), and Embry, Paul & Bella are juniors (11th grade).

Enjoy, loves.

* * *

**[**Chapter Three.**]  
[**Trea·son : the betrayal of a trust or confidence; breach of faith; treachery**]**

**There was something about his eyes that made me unable to look away.**

It was as if in that moment, he felt everything that I felt; as if we shared the same hunger. He looked starved and absolutely irritated with me. _If looks could kill_, I immediately thought. Edward's gaze grew more pointed before his lips curled back in snarl. It was a universal sign known to all vampires, and the message was very clear: _keep away_.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard from behind me.

My eyes widened and I looked away from Edward to the voice that said my name. The guys at the table grew tense as I watched Alice walk up to me. I honestly wanted nothing to do with any of the vampires. This day was bad enough without anymore vampire interaction. I didn't reply as she stopped in front of me and linked her hands together behind her. Her brow furrowed before she looked over me and towards Edward.

My head swiveled around to Edward's table in time to see Mike and Eric create a gap between their space, allowing me to see through. Edward's seat was empty. My eyes scanned the room. Where did he go off to so quickly?

"I... wanted to apologize on behalf of my brother, Bella."

I looked back at Alice, and her gaze was sincere. "It's fine," I replied tersely.

"No... it's not," Alice shook her head. "And I'm sorry if he hurt your feelings... he... isn't well. Not all of us are like him, I promise. I feel if you come and talk to us you'll feel a little better about us. Emmett has been dying to meet you... he's the big lug who's staring over at us right now."

I leaned to the right to see Emmett, the massively-muscled vampire who seemed one of the most friendly out of all the new vampires. He was smiling over at me and then when he saw me looking back, he waved. I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my lips and I looked back up at her.

"I know you have questions," she hinted. "We'll answer them for you. I promise. Just have lunch with us today? It's exciting to meet another... _you know..._ like us."

I mulled over the idea in my head. I did want answers, and maybe if I spoke with them today I would get my answers and then be able to leave them all alone. I would like it that way. Alice smiled a knowing smile at me before clapping her hands together once.

"Then it's settled!" She reached down and grabbed my hand before pulling me up and out of my seat. She reminded me of a pixie with the grace she had in her movements.

A growl ripped from beside me, and Jake stood by my side. "She's not going anywhere with _you_. She doesn't want to." He grabbed my hand and took it from Alice's grip.

"Yes. She does," Alice hissed. "Don't make her decisions for her, _mutt_."

"You _filthy-_" Jacob began.

"Jake!" Sam spoke up. "Settle down. You're making a scene."

My eyes scanned the cafeteria. Many people were standing around talking and some were still even on the lunch line. There wasn't much of a scene Jake was making by standing up; he was perfectly camouflaged by the cafeteria's noise level and the humans' natural affinity to talk while they stand. Sam was talking about a scene in front of his pack... Jake was setting a bad example by embarrassing the pack. Jake seemed unaffected by Sam's comment as looked to me and then to the vampire next to me. Alice looked absolutely harmless; I only wanted answers and I could handle myself. I looked over Alice's shoulder to the rest of the Cullens. They didn't make a move to rise, but they were watching us carefully. I looked back at Jake's posture; he was going to lose it. _Jake..._

"She doesn't want to go!" He contested. "She'd rather stay with us- where she belongs."

"Why don't you let her speak?" Alice said wisely, folding her arms. "She's perfectly capable of forming her own words."

Jacob turned back to me, "Bella?"

_I guess I'm just kind of jealous. _Jake had said._ I... I think now that you have more of... you know, your own kind here... that you'll hang out with them more than the wolves._

"I..." I felt trapped, but I wasn't going to say that. I know I promised Jake that I wouldn't cross enemy lines, but I wanted answers that no one else could give. "I want to go with Alice for a little while, Jake. I want some answers-"

Jake's look changed from confident to incredulous. He dropped my hand and took a step back. His face contorted with betrayal.

"Jake, _dude-_" Seth beckoned. "Calm down!"

"Yes, Jake," I continued. "Calm down. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I told you," Paul whistled. "We stick with our pack and they stick with their _cults_. We shouldn't have even let her be one of us in the first place... when someone better comes around she leaves. She's a just another filthy bloodsucker like the rest of them."

"Paul!" Embry growled. "How could you even say that-"

I felt horrible and misunderstood; his words cut so deeply that I wasn't prepared for the pain. _We shouldn't have even let her be one of us in the first place..._ he said. Each and every word of his declaration made the feelings of never being accepted resurface. Wounds I thought were healed had ripped open and I was broken and bleeding all over the place.

_Did you actually think you had friends in them?_ my subconscious snickered. _You have always been alone._

I felt darkness creep up around me, and the feeling was all-too familiar. I wanted to flee. I was upset and angry and I wanted... more than anything... to disappear.

"Bella!" Alice's voice cut through my subconscious. I felt her small hand grip my wrist. "Bella... you need to calm down!" Her voice was urgent and whispered, "You don't want to disappear right now. Not in this lunchroom filled with students. You need to stay in the here and now. Bella? Listen to me, Bella... here and now."

_Here and now._

_Here and now._

_Qui e ora._

_Human, Bella. Act human._

... how did she know about my power? Another question I added to my arsenal. I felt a strange wave of calmness flood over me after her words. I looked directly at Alice's golden eyes in confusion.

"You want answers," Alice said softly. "And I can give them to you."

I nodded and allowed her to lead me towards her table. I spared one more glance at the table of wolves that I was leaving. Jacob's eyes followed my every move. He looked defeated and betrayed and angry. He was really being irrational about this; both him and Paul. I knew it was because the two of them are the most protective of me, but they had to know that I was a big girl. I could do this on my own; I was my own person... a vampire, nonetheless. I was more than capable. Regardless, Jake eyes were spitting angry, and only one word could portray his feelings towards me in this very moment.

Traditore.

_Traitor._

-::-

"Welcome to Team Vampire!" Emmett laughed as a welcome. "I thought Jake was never going to let you go. Talk about-"

"_No_, Emmett. Stop." Alice spoke over him, leading me to sit next to her. She smiled at me apologetically. "All in due time. I don't want to overwhelm you or anything. So... um... I'll start with proper introductions. This is Jasper, he is the most awesome vampire in the ENTIRE world because he is my mate and I love him with all my heart-"

"Easy there, Alice. Keep your clothes on," the blonde one across from me cut in.

"You're one to talk, Rose," Alice snickered.

Rose rolled her eyes and then looked at me. "My name is Rosalie. It's nice to finally meet you."

_Finally?_

"I'm Emmett!" Emmett smiled widely. "But you know that already because I introduced myself this morning while Edward was being an asshole in the parking lot. I love hunting bears and fighting and most of all, I love my Rosie," he pulled Rosalie close to him with a muscled arm. She laughed softly.

"Emmett, people are starting to stare," Jasper criticized.

Emmett looked around before turning back to me. "... And _you_ are my newest little sister!"

_Another question._

I looked around the table. Their eyes were following me carefully. Emmett was beaming; I don't think anyone has ever been so happy to meet me in my entire life. Jasper was holding Alice's hand and offered a comforting smile when I looked towards him. Rosalie was sitting faithfully beside Emmett in total ease. She looked even more beautiful up close.

"Well... um..." I said nervously. "My name is Bella Volturi. It's nice to meet you all."

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie's eyes widened exponentially. I looked to Alice who smiled happily and then laughed at her sibling's expressions.

"Okay. So I left out one teensy tiny detail?" she said, turning to face them.

_"VOLTURI?"_ Emmett shouted. "DID I HEAR YOU CORRECTLY? MY HEARING MUST BE GOING-"

Rosalie hit him over the head and hissed at him to lower his voice before leaning across the table. "Volturi. As in affiliation with Aro Volturi?"

"Um... yes. Aro Volturi is my father."

More silence and surprised glances.

"That is incredible," Jasper said, looking my way.

"INCREDIBLE DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO-" Emmett started up again.

Rosalie wacked him over the head and he whined. Alice laughed and looked to me. "So, to answer the question that has to be in the forefront of your mind, I have the ability to see the future. I saw that you lived in the town we were moving to, and I told everyone that your name was Bella... but I didn't tell them that your last name links you to the greatest vampire lineage of all time."

"Ohhhh..." Emmett laughed low. "Edward messed with Aro Volturi's _daughter_! I can't wait until the Volturi guard gets all up on his ass..."

"Emmett," Rosalie said threateningly.

Emmett ducked.

"You can see the future..." I said, amazed. "That's... incredible!"

"You can become invisible," Alice responded. "I'd much rather be able to do that!"

_Friends,_ I heard the voice in my head whisper.

"Umm... thank you..." I said nervously. "But I haven't exactly polished it's system yet though. It's not the kind of thing that lives with me. It's something that I have to live with."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Alice teased.

"I'm eighteen. I was changed twenty-six years ago."

"You're still a baby!" Rosalie said. "A newborn. You have much to learn yet, so don't get so down about not being able to fully control your gift."

I smiled at her kindness. "Thank you. Do you have a gift like Alice's too?"

"Me?" she laughed. "I don't. Neither does my man, here." She patted Emmett on his back a couple times. "But Jasper does."

My head turned to Jasper and I raised a brow.

"I can manipulate emotions," Jasper explained. "I can control what everyone is feeling along while being able to feel what people around me are feeling. I am but a novice at my skill as well. Much to learn."

"You can feel what I'm feeling right now?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes." Jasper closed his eyes for a moment. "You feel welcome and accepted. You are also confused and hurt, however."

_On. The. Dot._

"Pretty spot on," I laughed nervously.

Alice smiled, "I can never get mad at him."

Jasper laughed, "Love you, darlin."

These vampires were amazing. And they wanted to be friends with me. Well... except for...

"So... I'm sure you've noticed Edward and his awful behavior towards you?" Alice asked.

I nodded nervously.

"His behavior... has changed. He was as excited to meet you as the rest of us, but when he saw you... I don't exactly know what came over him. He never acts that outright rude to someone he doesn't know. I know that he has certain level of cockiness and pride but he doesn't just act disrespectful to someone for no reason."

"Yes." Jasper agreed. "He actually... left the house five minutes earlier than the rest of us... to meet you. He... can read minds, so he always looked into Alice's to see her visions of you. I'm not sure what happened on his car ride over to the school, or what went through his mind when he saw you... he just... he is not acting like himself. Bella, he _never_ flirts with humans. _Never._ He's been alone and content for one hundred years and he doesn't want a mate. Why he is even wasting time and making a fool of himself is beyond me."

I was overwhelmed with information. Edward came to school early to see me? Why would he do that? He can read minds?! I felt as if my privacy had been invaded.

_Ciao, brutta!_ His voice echoed in the recesses of my mind.

... And why does he refuse to be mated? How does he think he can even control an unstoppable force if the powers that be decide him ready to be mated? I already knew that my father had picked someone out for me back in Volterra, I knew I was pre-destined to mate with Felix. My father had told me when I was in Volterra. I wasn't going to try to stop it... the consequences of refusing it are... _extreme._

"Why does he think that? Why doesn't he want a mate?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head, "He's the mind reader. Not me. I don't know all the details... only the broad concept... but I feel that if you want to know, you should confront him..."

"No," Rosalie retorted, cutting of Jasper. "He's put her through enough bullshit that we should reciprocate in any way that we can. As Alice said, she has questions and we have answers. Receive this as an informal apology, Bella. From us, on behalf of our brother's rude behavior."

She settled herself in her seat, an unnecessary but convincing human action, and folded her hands on the table.

"Your question was why Edward doesn't want a mate," Rosalie said. "The answer is because he believes that he doesn't deserve one."

Alice nodded. "His past isn't exactly... a clean slate, if you will. He had a rough childhood and... a painful transformation... which was followed by an unbridled, newborn-crazed bloodlust. He regrets a lot of things that he did when he was a newborn... and things he did before his death; his scars still haunt him today."

Rosalie looked to me, "He doesn't want to share his burden with anyone."

My eyes drifted to Emmett, who had been silent for awhile, and I saw that he had dissected his burger on the lunch tray. Everything was in neat piles- the tomato slices, the lettuce pieces, the slice of cheese, the buns, and the meat. He looked up to me and smiled.

That's when I decided that I didn't want to push it. I was lucky that they had even shared any answers with me at all. The remaining question that I had was why they refused human blood as I did, but I didn't want to be intrusive. I would ask another day.

"I accept your apology," I addressed all of them. "And I thank you for answering my questions and offering information. I already consider all of you my friends... regardless of Edward's... behavior. I'll just stay away from him; this day has been strange enough."

"Strange?" Alice piqued.

I nodded. "I fed just last night but when I walked into the cafeteria, I was so very close to losing control..."

"I noticed," Jasper said, his eyes locking with mine. "Your eyes are different from what they were this morning."

"Edward left school a little while ago because of the same reason," Alice said, putting a finger under her chin in a contemplative pose. "He fed just the other night, though..."

"Are you... going to stay in school?" Rosalie asked. "I know I have a lot of questions for you too, if you'd be willing to answer them. I find it incredibly remarkable that you're Aro Volturi's daughter. How is that even possible, I mean vampires can't-"

"The bell is going to ring," Alice said, standing up and picking up her books off the table.

A second later the bell rang, and the cafeteria bustled with students entering and exiting it. Rosalie sighed and I looked to her.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"Um..." I recalled this morning when I looked at my schedule. "English. AP Language."

Rosalie smiled, "Me too! And so does Emmett! Want to walk to class together? We can talk some more there."

I felt normal; I felt like I was fitting in with my own kind. I loved it.

"Sure," I replied.

The group of us started to walk out of the cafeteria when Alice tapped me on the shoulder, "You have History after your English class. I have history the same period you do. I'll meet up with you there with Jasper! Is that alright?"

I laughed, "It's fine. Just different getting used to your future-sighting abilities. It's a little intimidating."

"Oh, Bella!" She laughed. "We'll talk more later. C'mon Jazzy." She linked her hand in his and turned to walk down the hallway outside of the cafeteria.

"Ours is this way," Rosalie said, leading Emmett and I down the opposite hall.

"So, Bella!" Emmett said, keeping in pace with me. "Since we're all asking each other so many questions, I bet you have a whole list of things to ask me."

He was teasing and trying to make conversation. I looked up at him and his huge, innocent smile. His smile was extremely contagious; I smiled back and thought of a question to ask.

"Hmmm..." I said under my breath. "I have a bunch!"

"Fire!" He laughed.

I ended up finding out that he loved arm wrestling with other vampires; that it was imperative that I verse him one day. I also learned that his room is filled with stuffed bears because not only are they his favorite food but because he adores them. At a point in that conversation, Rosalie added that their room looks like a ten-year-old girl's room, but she knows how much he loves bears so she lets him keep them all. Emmett was a sweetheart for his huge size. At first he's very intimidating... but it turns out that he's quite the... well, teddy bear.

During English, Rosalie wanted to know all about how I was conceived. I told her things that I didn't tell the wolves- things that were just much easier to explain to other vampires. I briefly thought of Jake and wondered how he was. I remembered that Alice had said that we shared a history class period- Jake was in that class with me. I looked forward to seeing him.

When the bell rang and Emmett and Rosalie said goodbye, I made my way to the history wing of the school to meet up with Alice, Jasper, and... Jake. When I walked into the classroom a little while before the bell rang, I noticed that Adam was in this class. I waved to him and his eyes widened. Making my way to his row, I saw that he had dropped his pencil on the ground. I bent down to pick it up for him and put it neatly on his desk.

"You dropped your pencil," I said softly.

"T-Thanks." He replied before grabbing it.

"You know, why the heck are you so nervous around me? I-"

"Bella!" I heard Alice before I saw her. She grabbed my hand and led me to a seat by the window with Jasper quickly behind.

"We'll continue this conversation later, Adam!" I told him. He looked relieved. Curious human.

Alice raised a brow and I shook my head before we sat down. We passed notes all period while I teased Jasper and asked him to manipulate emotions in the classroom. I watched as our teacher, Mr. McCloud, got angry when someone in the front row dropped a paper. I watched as he got extremely giddy when he gave us our information sheets. The funniest was when he looked as if he was going to cry when he handed out the textbooks, though. He started to speak about the integrity of the textbook covers and how we should treat our pages with love.

I love Jasper's mind-fuck manipulation. He knew that. He told me that this was a one-time ordeal, though. I'll convince him otherwise eventually...

Although the two proved to be good distractions, the fact still remained: Jake never showed up. I walked to gym with Alice and Jasper; another class I shared with Jake. I looked around for him in the hallways as we walked. Seth and Embry passed me going the opposite way in the hallway; I dared to look over at them and they both offered a smile in my direction.

Maybe I wasn't completely ex-communicated after all.

When I got to gym I immediately started looking for Jake. I stood outside of the gym doors, waiting for him. I thought he'd show up. I was wrong. After five unsuccessful minutes, I went back into the girls locker room, crestfallen. Had he left school or was he just skipping somewhere? Was he that angry with me that he didn't want to show up to classes with me?

When gym ended, Alice insisted that she walked me to my locker. Emmett claimed that she was hogging me too much and that I had to visit their home soon. When I was done putting books away, Alice smiled.

"I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today."

I turned to walk towards the exist with her. "I had a lot of fun too. Well... except for this morning. And for Edward and Jacob's mysterious disappearance."

Alice nodded. "It is strange that they're both gone, isn't it? I can't _see_ either of them."

I shrugged. At this point I was only concerned with Jacob and his over-protectiveness. I remembered Emmett's words at lunch, and I was refueled with questions.

_"Welcome to Team Vampire! I thought Jake was never going to let you go. Talk about-" _

_"No, Emmett. Stop." Alice spoke over him. She smiled at me apologetically. "All in due time."_

"Hey, Alice?"

"_Yessssssss_, Ms. Volturi?" came her bubbly reply.

I collected my thoughts as we stepped outside. I saw my car sitting in a space next to my usual space. The space where Edward had parked his car this morning was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows as we began our descent down the steps.

"At lunch today... you stopped Emmett from saying something about Jake, and then you said _'all in due time'_... It's just been... bothering me a little. What did Emmett want to say?"

Alice didn't respond for a moment, but she linked her hands together behind her- something of a habit I was noticing, and then she looked straight ahead as we walked.

"That's not something for _me_ to say," she began, somewhat nervously. "And don't go running to Emmett for answers either, because I threatened to tear all the stuffed bears in his room if he dared to tell you-"

I heard Emmett gasp from the parking lot.

"Alice, that's hardly fair-"

"It's very fair, sweetie, and I must be going now. Your cell phone is in your pocket, by the way. My number is in it. Call me if you need anything or if you want to hang out. For now, I must be going!"

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and I watched as Alice skipped away to Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie waved a goodbye before they all got in their car.

I looked back at my Bugatti Veyron and thought about how life was just so much easier yesterday. I walked over to my car and got in, revving the engine a couple of times. My first priority was hunting. Afterwards I would go The Shop and work on some cars and then I'd be at ease again. I would confront Jake and we would sort out our differences. Life would be normal again.

At least, that's what I wanted to believe. Unfortunately, life is harder.

I parked my car at my home and dropped off my book bag in the process. I hunted for a half hour, and came up with two deer and one nicely sized fox. When I finally felt at ease again and the burning in my throat settled down a bit, I sped off towards The Shop. I shouldn't have been so nervous to get there, but I was.

Would Jake... be there? What should I say?

When I walked in, Embry was the first person I saw. The garage was strangely.. quiet.

"Stay away from Paul, he's totally crazy about the new vampires 'taking you away from us'" he whispered a warning as he walked by.

I nodded and thanked him. I didn't see Jake in the garage, so I went to ask Sam if he knew where Jake was. He sensed me coming and slid out from underneath a black Ford.

"Bella."

"Sam... is... Jake here?"

Sam cleaned his wrench with a dirty rag and shook his head. "I haven't seen him since he left school today. Sorry, Bella. If you want something to work on though, that blue Honda over there has a broken..."

Sam was talking, but I wasn't listening. This was becoming excessive. Jake's disappearance was becoming my own little mystery, and I was going to solve it. I showed up on Billy's doorstep at the house in back of the shop and I asked him if Jake was home. He told me sorry but he hadn't seen Jake since he left for school this morning.

I was beginning to worry.

Jake had left school early; probably so upset with me because he thought that I had betrayed the pack. With the years I spent with the guys, I had become one of them. I could understand their defensiveness, but the look in Jake's eyes when I went to speak to my own kind was more than just betrayal. I scorned the thought that Jake had left because he got so angry that he had to phase. I didn't want to be the cause of that. Maybe he was just ... running through the forests to blow off some steam.

And that's when everything clicked. My mind replayed today's events in voices and pictures within a vicious cycle, and I was already out the door of Billy's house before it could finish.

_"Tu non mi fai paura," Edward's deadly voice mocked.  
__  
"Excuse you?" Jake retaliated. "You better watch yourself."_

_"Or what? The big bad wolf will come after me?"_

_"No! That's enough! Both of you!" I had tried to mediate_.

The forest was whipping past me quickly now, as I looked for any sign of him. _Traditore!_ my subconscious mocked. I remembered how I waited outside gym class for Jake to show up, but he never did. He hadn't skipped class, he had completely left the school.

And he wasn't the only person that left school.

_My head swiveled around to Edward's table in time to see Mike and Eric create a gap between their space, allowing me to see through. Edward's seat was empty. My eyes scanned the room. Where did he go off to so quickly?_

I could hear Alice's voice and what she said during the day.

_"It is strange that they're both gone, isn't it? I can't __see_ either of them."

I pushed my feet to run faster. What if Edward ran into Jacob when he was hunting? What if they had picked up where they left off this morning somewhere in the forest?

_"Your cell phone is in your pocket, by the way. My number is in it. Call me if you need anything or if you want to hang out."_

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and located Alice's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Bella!" she chimed.

"Is Edward at home with you?"

"... N-No, he isn't, Bella. I haven't seen him since school. Why?"

I had been hoping for a yes. But I had already known the answer I kept denying.

"_Bella?_ Is something wrong?"

"I hope not," I answered, clicking my phone off.

Something was very, very wrong. It lingered in the air and engulfed my senses. My phone was vibrating, and I had no doubt that it was Alice attempting to reach me. I didn't care. The fact remained that Jacob and Edward were somewhere in these woods.

_"Unless Jake wants to continue this somewhere else?"_ Edward's threat from this morning replayed in my mind.

... And they weren't exactly having a tea party.

-

-

-

**[**_to be continued..._**]**


	5. Perplexed

**Story Title:** Midsummer Night's Requiem

**Chapter:** [Chapter 4: Perplexed]

**Rating:** M (lemons)

**Other Stuff:** OOC. AU. I only take characters that you have a clear image of in your mind and then... I manipulate them. Much like a toddler plays with play-dough.

_Mutts have their way of imprinting. Vampires have a similar way, called mating... only the bond between vampires is much more potent and volatile than werewolves'. It's both a curse and a blessing... depending on the two that the moon chooses to pair. For Edward and I... well, we don't exactly... get along._

* * *

**Author's Note(s)**

Listening to: _I'm On a Boat [cover]_ by Broadway.  
Mood: Pretty okay. Hesitant.

[1.] This chapter has a couple picture updates. On my homepage I added a bunch of pictures of Bella's house. I had a lot of fun looking up luxury houses... sigh... Wishing that was my reality! Haha. Check it out after the chapter... by the way, I just posted the pictures so FanFiction might take a second before updating my homepage.

[2.] This chapter is a bit confusing. I'm rushing this update so I have this sinking feeling that there's mistakes in it. Aim any questions this way please.

Enjoy, loves.

* * *

**[**Chapter Four.**]  
****[**Per·plexed : bewildered; puzzled; complicated; involved; entangled**]**

**There is a difference between panic and worry.**

When you worry, you are concerned about a situation. However, I discovered that as the wind whipped at my face and bushes brushed against my skin, that I was not _just worrying_. I was panicking. I had no idea where Edward and Jacob were. The forest in Washington is extremely dense, and no matter how far I ran I had no idea if I was going in the right direction. I could not sense either of them, and I felt as if the silence in my ears was deafening.

I was positive that Jacob had taken Edward up on his threat. I could feel it. My best friend was fighting with the tortured, confusing soul that was the vampire I was inexplicably drawn to no matter how much he insulted me. Jake could be hurt. Edward could be hurt.

_My fault._

My phone vibrated for the seventeenth time in five minutes. I groaned and stopped my run, whipping it out of my pocket. Alice's name flashed on the screen and I connected the call.

"Alice," I hissed out.

"The_ principessa_ actually answers her phone! Listen to me; I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to run into something that will put you in danger-"

"You don't know what I'm thinking, Alice. I don't even know what_ I'm_ thinking. All I know is that I have to find them, but I have no idea where they are. Can't you see them?" I was frustrated.

"_I told you I can't!_ I don't know why... I have always seen Edward in my visions, but I can't see him at all now. I can't see Jacob either- I think... _I think that mutt is blocking my visions_!"

"That 'mutt' is _my friend,_ Alice! And right now I'm only concerned with finding him before something bad happens, so why do you keep calling?!" I kicked at some of the branches on the ground in frustration, knowing that I was burning precious time.

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "I know I won't be able to stop you, but I want you to be careful. Please."

"I'll fix this... and I'll be fine." I answered. "... Thanks, Alice."

There was a moment of silence, and my ears strained to hear what was happening on the other end of the phone. There was a slight gasp before Alice took a deep breath. I could hear her grip on the phone tighten.

"Bella! That cry-" Alice's voice raised. _"Go!"_

And in the distance, a chilling howl echoed from across the trees. My phone slipped out of my hand and my feet began to move before my mind began to think; that was Jake's howl. And he was in pain. My chest tightened as nervousness and helplessness for Jake swept through my system. White hot flashes of worry swept through my body, and I tried telling myself that he was alright, but I was already too far gone into defensive mode. I was running fast. I was invisible. And I was heading straight into the lion's mouth.

When I arrived at the location of where the howl originated, the scene before me was a mass of mangled trees and a ground of indented gaps. The sunset made the scene glow red, and it looked like the world had been drenched with blood. Aware that I was still invisible to both of them, I analyzed the situation.

Jacob was in his gigantic wolf form, and he was on the ground. He had one paw extended in front of him; his ears were back and he was gasping and groaning. He was in pain, but he looked like he was ready to attack again if he had to. And that's when I heard a chuckle that breathed across from him. Edward was kneeling on one knee, and his shirt had been completely ripped off. His eyes were a crazed black and with a sharp snap, he locked his shoulder back into place.

"I didn't think you'd put up of this much of a fight, _mutt_," Edward hissed. "I guess fighting for someone you love really brings out the animal in you, huh?"

_Someone you love.  
_  
Jake rose up off the ground and let out a vicious growl. There was a deep gash in his side and right back leg; both oozing blood. Compared to Edward, Jake looked mangled. Edward stood up to face off against Jake again, cracking the knuckles in his right hand.

"I could do this all night if you want to, because I have the feeling you're going to collapse before I do. I have had many years more experience with fighting than you have. You're just a kid- _a puppy_!"

Jacob's ears went back as he grumbled, speaking back to Edward through his thoughts. Edward apparently found something funny with what Jake said because he started laughing.

"Is that what's driving you? You think that _she's_ _yours_? You say that you're protecting her, but you can't even protect yourself! _You hypocrite!_ She's not going to be incredibly impressed with you if you walk out of this with a few new scars," Edward mocked.

Jacob leaped at Edward and Edward was ready for him. Catching Jake's jaws in his bare hands, he snapped them shut and twisted Jacob's entire body around in a one-hundred-and-eighty-degree spin. Jake landed on his back and howled in pain.

"_NO!_ You don't seem to understand- a wolf and a vampire will never be coupled- it's impossible!" Edward kicked Jacob's side, and Jacob flew through the air and towards a line of towering oak trees. Jake twisted in the air and positioned himself to use his feet to use the trees as a means of ricochet. The way he landed was flawless, and he used that momentum to shoot towards Edward, claws out.

Edward dodged easily; Jacob was very tired and not as experienced. His control over phasing was extraordinary at his age, but he was still learning how to fight.

"Your feelings are misplaced," Edward spat. "She would _never_ be happy with you!"

Jacob whirled around and snapped at Edward, missing his face by less than an inch. I was transfixed by the blurring images before me, movement that was much faster than any human could keep up with. The two were very fast and very strong. Edward had the upper hand, it was easy to see that- as Jacob was huffing and growing sluggish while Edward's fighting style resembled a dangerous dance. Jacob was acting irrationally; not thinking things through completely. Jacob shouldn't have even approached Edward in the first place; I had warned him, and he hadn't listened.

" There _is no_ connection! I will never allow it!" Edward roared, sending Jacob flying upwards before punching him into the ground. "She's a piece of wolf chow; a second-grade material that no vampire, nonetheless _me_, could possibly want. " He stalked forward to where Jacob laid on the ground. Jake's torso was moving up and down rapidly with his breath intake, and he made no move to attack or get away. "This little fight between the two of us? Consider it a warning to you and your little girlfriend. Keep away from me. I want nothing to do with a species-confused vampire or her adolescent dog."

I felt like I was breaking. Although theoretically impossible, I felt a strange sensation that started at my heart and ripped and cackled through my body. No one wants me, I thought. Is that why I didn't have a coven of my own? Am I repulsive to other vampires?

Jake spun around and with an immense amount of strength, he pinned Edward against the ground. Jake's teeth were inches from tearing Edward's flesh.

This fight- the entire fight- was about me. Edward's voice would forever be ingrained in my mind, and his words would haunt me, I was sure of it, in my future.

_"NO! You don't seem to understand- a wolf and a vampire will never be coupled- it's impossible!"_

_"Your feelings are misplaced. She would never be happy with you!"_

_" There is no connection between her and I! I will never allow it!"_

_"She's a piece of wolf chow; a second-grade material that no vampire, nonetheless me, could possibly want. "_

_"This little fight between the two of us? Consider it a warning to you and your little girlfriend. Keep away from me. I want nothing to do with a species-confused vampire or her adolescent dog."_

_Who would want you, anyway?_ My subconscious snickered. _Species-confused vampire. Can't you make friends with your own kind?_

My past came back to haunt me and I let out a shaky breath through my lips. The moment I realized my fault, their heads had whipped to the side. Edward took a deep breath and broke out of Jacob's grasp. Jacob growled at Edward, expecting an attack, before he too froze and inhaled again. I quickly kneeled down in the underbrush to mask my scent. _Merda!_ Shit! Edward looked all around the area I was hiding, searching for the scent that reminded him of me. He glared at the underbrush I was hiding in before a gust of wind came and rustled the trees around the three of us. Edward's nostrils flared before his lips curled up in the slightest of smiles before it was quickly covered up by a scowl. He swung around to face Jacob again while Jacob took on a defensive position.

"I don't need _this_," Edward spat. "You're wasting my time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace I had given to Jacob last year. It was a Native-American-styled one that, in Quileute, said that I would forever be with him. And it was broken into pieces. Edward threw the necklace on the ground as if it offended him and without a glance back, he shot off into the thicker part of the forest. And he was moving very _very_ quickly. Even if I tried to follow him, I would not be able to catch up. Jacob stared at the necklace on the ground and slowly walked towards it. Leaning towards the ground, he nudged the split necklace with his nose and whimpered.

After taking in a shallow gulp of air, he raised up his face and howled to the rising moon. His howl was filled with sorrow and pain and frustration; it was an apology. It was to me. After his jaws shut, he lowered his worn out body onto the ground and laid his head next to the pieces of the necklace. Then I heard him start to whimper.

He had started to cry.

**-::-  
**  
I should've stopped them while I could. I should've helped Jacob. I should've done something besides hide in the bushes! I was frustrated with myself. And I was still in the bushes! I was warring with myself; with two choices. Should I run or should I go to Jake? I watched as Jake continued to whimper with his snout buried between his paws.

_He needs me._

I felt myself fill in; my color returned and I knew that he could now see and sense me. My emotions had calmed and broken down my defensive mechanism. Jake's ear twitched and he froze as his senses were caught off guard with how close I managed to get and why he hadn't sensed me coming sooner. His head snapped in my direction and he growled. To him I smell like any other... _bloodsucker._

"Jake," I whispered to him. "It's _me._"

Jake grumbled and looked away, crossing his paws and resting his head on them. He was angry and upset and he was pushing me away. I walked forward slowly, reaching my hand out and rubbing his russet coat. He didn't react to me, so I sat down against his side and closed my eyes. The side of my face was pressed against the side of his coat, and sighed at his refusal to change into a human. Maybe it was because he knew I loved his wolf form; maybe it was because he was still angry with me.

But something made me want to sing. So I did. I sang the lullaby that my mother sang to me when I had trouble going to sleep.

_"Lucciola lucciola vien da me... che ti darò il pan del re; pan del re e della regina... lucciola lucciola vien vicina..."_

Jake's heartbeat slowed and he started to snore.

I stayed with him, looking up at the sky and thinking about things. I moved my hand through his coat several times, and that seemed to calm him when his heartbeat accelerated. He was dreaming.

A couple of miles away I heard the padding of wolf steps coming towards here, but I couldn't tell which one it was. I waited, and eventually it was Sam who emerged through the brush.

"I found him through the link," Sam said in his human form, walking up to me. "The pack started searching for him a little while ago. I told them to turn back since I found him."

I smiled at him, grateful I didn't have to face them all now. "He's really angry with me."

Sam shook his head. "He needs to understand that there will be vampires in your life; that you're one of them. You just hang around with us so much that it's easy to forget."

I nodded. " He was fighting with Edward a couple of hours ago. Literally... fighting. Edward left before either of them got seriously hurt but... I've just never seen him fight with so much effort before. He was fighting for me when I should have stopped it. I just... watched. It was like I couldn't even move. Jake could've gotten seriously hurt. I told him to stay away..."

"Edward attacked Jacob," Sam replied. "Not the other way around."

I gave him a questioning look, and he tapped his head. "The link the wolves have with each other. I learned on my way over here."  
"Oh," I replied. Edward had been the one to start the fight? I was confused. "It seemed like Jake was angry enough to be the one to want to fight."

Sam gave me a smile, but there was something hidden behind it.

"What?" I asked.

Sam shook his head and came next to me and laid down, looking up at the stars.

"Have you ever given much thought in the sky's patterns?" He asked. "Stars are created and destroyed all the time... little explosions of fire and heat..."

_"Sam..."_ I drawled. "You're avoiding my question."

Sam nodded. "I know."

"Why?"

"Because in this world we live in, some things are meant to be said from the lips of those who keep the secret. Not the one who has eavesdropped and learned the secret upon his own means."

"You don't mean to eavesdrop... it's just the weird wolfy link thing you guys have. Where you can speak to each other through your minds and you can feel what each wolf is going through-"

" _'The wolfy link thing...'_ " Sam quoted.

I ignored him. "You're telling me I have to eavesdrop?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Not exactly. Jake just... has to tell you how he really feels about Edward in the picture now. Jake can see a connection between the two of you which... naturally... he isn't thrilled about."

"Jake sees a connection between Edward and I? Has he lost his mind?"

"No," Sam whispered. "Just his heart."

**-::-**

Dolce casa dolce. _Home sweet home._

I was happy to get back to my house and away from the fight scene. Sam insisted I go home and re-cooperate and collect my thoughts; that he'd remain with Jake until he woke up. It was around 3:00 in the morning by the time I walked into my house, and I had a couple of hours to burn before school started. The first thing I did was go upstairs to my room and collect a set of fresh clothes and a towel. I made my way into the bathroom that was attached to my room and started a steaming hot bath. I knew that it didn't matter whether the water was hot or cold; that neither would really affect me. The cold wouldn't make me shiver, not matter how cold, and the hot would not burn me, no matter how hot. I did thoroughly enjoy the feeling of hot water better than cold, however. It warmed my cold skin.

I was given time to think. My mind drifted to Jacob in the forest, who was asleep and broken. Sam had literally forced me to return home. At the time my mind was a mess of cloudy thoughts; something that is not common for vampires. Usually I could think of many different things, a virtually endless barrage I could store and come back to. But tonight I had felt so confused, and so vulnerable.

I went deeper into the water, my eyes and the tops of my knees being the only visible parts of my body above the hot water. I closed my eyes and sighed. All my thoughts were running back to Edward; I wanted to know what _his problem_ was. I wanted to know why Edward was the one who attacked Jacob, and not the other way around. Was it really a warning like Edward had said? And what connection does Jacob see between Edward and I?

After my bath- which lasted about an hour, around which time the water was much cooler. It was around 4:00 when I went to my library and pulled out one of my favorite books, a play by Shakespeare called _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. I had read it many times, but I had the urge to read through this classic with my time tonight. I went over to my music player and started Alexandre Desplat's song- "The Meadow" before I took the book and started a fire in the fireplace; it was one of those fancy fireplaces where you push the button and it electrically starts. A soft orange glow warmed the room and I laid on my stomach in front of the fireplace, on the throw rug. I skipped through some of my favorite pages, skimming my favorite quotes.

_"Night's swift dragons cut the clouds full fast,  
And yonder shines Aurora's harbinger;  
At whose approach, ghosts, wandering here and there,  
Troop home to churchyards."_

I smiled at Puck's comment to Oberon, telling him that it was almost dawn. I looked over to the window and saw a purple shadow appearing; the sun would show her rays. In the back of mind came the flaring obvious sense that something was approaching my house very quickly. I stood up and stretched before nonchalantly walking over to the wall-sized window of the library. Who was visiting me this late at night? Perhaps Alice was coming to visit. It wasn't a wolf- that much I was sure. I knew it was a vampire.

In the next second I realized the smell of this particular vampire. My eyes widened before his form appeared in front of me, on the other side of the glass wall.

_"Edward-?"_ I questioned, knowing full well that even through the thick glass he could hear me if I whispered.

His gaze was thoughtful and far away. His eyes were golden and his lips were slightly parted. His bronze hair was a mess, as it always was- and his brows were furrowed, as if he was attempting to say something that would not come. He still hadn't said one word to me, but he was still here. I thought in this very moment, if he would just look this beautiful all the time and not open his mouth to insult me, things between us would be pretty okay.

"I shouldn't be here," he said softly, as if he was going to get caught.

I gripped the book in my hand up to my chest, cocking my head to the side. "Are you... alright?"

"No," Edward replied. "I'm not. And I'm positive that it's _your fault._" His eyes looked to the book against my chest and he smiled before reaching one of his hands up against the glass.

I looked back at his face and his eyes were pleading. And... I found that I... wanted to. I put one of my hands against the glass as well, over his.

"_Jack shall have Jill... nought shall go ill... the man shall have his mare again, and all will be well_," Edward said before pulling his hand away; he had repeated a line from the book in my hand.

_What do you mean, Edward?_

And then he was gone.

I pulled my hand away from the glass, dropped my book to the floor, and tried to decipher why my hand was shooting electric shocks through my body.

**-::-**

I realize a half hour before school that I've been put in a strange position. I want to know if Jacob wants me to take him to school or not, but I don't have the courage to call. I'm left staring at my phone, completely afraid. I miss him already, and we haven't spoken for about half a day. I huff and sit on my bed and throw my phone into the pillows.

How come the Cullens show up and everything goes haywire? Edward's early morning visit still confused me. I had already planned to confront him today about it. I looked at the hand I held up to the glass and remember the electric shock I had felt.

Then I hear a soft noise and a buzz come from my buried phone, and I dive to get it. I don't even check the caller ID, but I desperately hope it's Jake- hope that he has called me and saved me the worry.

"Hello?" I question.

"Bella! It's Alice!" Her voice projects from the other end in a high pitched, excited tone.

"Oh- Alice," I say, slightly disappointed that she's not Jake.

"You don't sound like much of a morning person," Alice chastised.

"That's not even possible, Alice- I don't sleep!"

"Well _MISS ROSALIE_," she raised her voice and I heard Rose hiss at her in the background. " doesn't sleep either and is definitely NOT a morning person, so I totally understand."

"Very funny, Alice," I sigh. "So what's up? Why the call?"

"I can't call you to see how you're doing?" I could almost see the pout on her face.

"Of course you can, but I'm seeing you in about..." I looked over to my clock. "Twenty minutes. So... what's so super exciting that you couldn't wait to tell me?" Alright, so I was a little bit grumpy. I had a rough night.

Alice excused my tone. "Well, I wanted to let you know that someone very important to you wants to say hello."

"Alice, if this is some joke between Edward and you I really don't feel like dealing with it right now-"

"Bella." A different voice came on the phone. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"ZIO?!" _Uncle?!_ I shouted into the phone. "Carlisle, is that you?"

"La mia nipotina," he said with a soft chuckle. "I just arrived in Forks... my wife and I were moving some things from the old house and Alice neglected to mention you to me. What a coincidence... I'm amazed- this big world and we end up in the same state, same town-"

"Uncle..." I said, overjoyed. "Alice is your daughter? The rest of the Cullens are your children? I've met so many Cullens, so when I heard that their last name was Cullen I didn't even think twice-"

"So many questions, la mia nipotina, and I have many for you as well. I would love to see you again. Perhaps after school today?"

"How about now?!" I said quickly.

He laughed on the other end of the line and I pouted. "After school, dear one. I'm going to be out for awhile today and I would love for you to visit my new home while I'm there."

"But Uncle..." I stopped myself because I didn't want to be rude. "Alright. After school then... I'll have Alice give me directions."

"Very good. I can't wait to see you, Bella. I want to see how much you've grown. My wife will be so pleased to meet you-"

I was so very happy.

I heard the phone being passed to Alice and she giggled through it, "Isn't this awesome!? I can't believe you guys are practically related and never told me anything about it! See you at school!"

The call disconnected and I smiled and held my phone close to me as I laid back on my bed. My uncle was here in Forks! I couldn't wait to see him again- it had been such a long time. My phone buzzed in my hand and I looked at the screen.

**One new text message from: Jake**

**Message: _Are you going to open the door for me or what?_**

What is with me today? My senses weren't working correctly since last night. I could sense him now that I was thinking about it, but I hadn't even heard him coming. I jumped off my bed and ran to my front door, slightly embarrassed. I swung it open and there stood Jake. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt, and he looked remarkably... _happy._

"Bella," he smiled.

"J-Jake?" I was hesitant.

He noticed my hesitation and his smile died down a little. "I'm so sorry, Bella..." he said softly, before pulling me into his arms. As he held me, I felt him shift something around my neck then click it into place. When he pulled away, half of the Quileute necklace I had given to him was around my me. I looked to him, puzzled, and he shuffled with his shirt collar for a moment before showing me a similar black-stranded necklace with the opposite piece on it.

"This will be my reminder for when I forget," Jake said softly, adjusting the piece around my neck. "That you will always be one of us."

I grasped the small trinket at the end of the rope with my hand, and then I jumped at him, putting my arms around him.

"Jake- I... don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything, doll. I'm just... really sorry about everything that happened yesterday. I know you were there last night, watching Edward and I fight. I should've stopped him when he first attacked, Bella- I shouldn't of let it drag on."

"Jacob... don't blame yourself."

He shook his head. "I was angry yesterday... frustrated that you'd left us. So I left school to blow off some steam. I came across the king of the forest himself, well... I guess he came across me. You were brought up and then he went crazy."

" I was brought up? How, Jake? Another insult?"

"No," Jake shook his head. "He told me that he was destined to love you, and that he'd never allow himself to."

-

-

-

**[**_to be continued..._**]**


End file.
